New World
by anchooovyy
Summary: AU! Fairy Tail is a well - known school in Magnolia were most of the students belong to high society. After being home-schooled and now attending a University. Nothing could go wrong right? Mainly Gruvia with some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna. Here is another story from anchooovyy. I am trying to be a story teller. Give it a try. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Miss Juvia, are you awake?" the maid knocked on the door. "It's almost time." Juvia walk towards the door to meet her, "Thank you. Juvia will be there shortly." she said. She headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Juvia is the daugther of Poseidon and Amphitrite Lockser. They own Akane Resort and Ryuuzetsu Island. The most popular resorts in Fiore.

When she is finished, she hurried to the dining table where she found her parents. "Good morning mom, dad." Giving her parents smile as bright as the sun. As soon as the breakfast is finished, her mom asked her, "Are you ready my dear?"

"Juvia thinks so." she said happily.

"You really sure about this? I already sent your things to your dorm in Magnolia." her father said without losing his calm. She nodded in response.

Juvia will be living in Magnolia for college. She will be attending Fairy University. First time she told her parents that she wants to go to a regular school, her father was not sure if he will send her, but thanks to her mother who convinced him.

"Juvia will miss you, Miriam, Granny." she went to hug them. Miriam is her personal maid and the older one, whom she call granny, was the person who took care of her from the day she was born. "Miss, you are really nice. I wish you luck, and please take care of yourself." granny told her. "I will also miss you, I hope you go visit us on your school break Miss Juvia."

"Juvia will." she hugged her. After breaking the hug the maid handed her a box with blue ribbon. "It's a simple present from us."

"You don't have to."

"No need to worry miss, we made it for you." As soon as they finished saying goodbyes, a guy arrived with long black hair and piercings. "Gajeel! Your late." she pouted.

"Good morning to you too. I've never been later before, Juvia. Pretty excited huh?" he said smirking. "Of course. Juvia is home schooled for so long. Gajeel should also be looking forward to it because you are attending a regular school with me." Gajeel Redfox is the son of Metallicana, owner of the most successful automobile company in all Fiore. He is Juvia's childhood friend. "That's something I am not sure of."

Saying last goodbye they left.

* * *

After hours of travel. She reached the dorm and parted ways with Gajeel. It's on the northern part of the town, on a hill. Maybe that is the reason why they named it Fairy Hills. The dorm is huge which is a three stories building. Entering the main hall revealed There are mural paintings. Marble floor which is very shiny. The stair is on the middle which was split into left and right. She went to the front desk and asked for her key. She is told that her room is in the left wing, on the second floor, the fifth door on the left.

The room is pretty large with a bed, couches, a study table with shelves and her own bathroom. The walls were blue and the curtains were white. She found her things which her father sent earlier. She started unpacking when she heard a knock. She opened the door and saw three girls.

"Hi. I'm Lucy." Lucy is the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, owner of Hearfilia Railways.

"I'm Levy. Nice to meet you." McGardens own several bookstore in the town. Bookland's main branch is located in Crocus.

"Erza. Welcome to fairy hills." Scarlets are known for their remarkable sweets shops all around Fiore.

"I'm Juvia." giving them a warm smile. "Juvia is glad to meet all of you."

"Do you need help unpack your things?"

"Actually Juvia can do it. But she would not mind if you go inside." she stepped away from the door allowing them to enter. They are almost finished when levy speak, "Juvia, do you love blue?"

"Yes. Look, almost everything in your room is blue." Lucy added.

She sighed in defeat, "Juvia thinks that the color suits her well."

After helping, they invited her to go with them for dinner and meet their other friends. "Juvia loves to. But she already has a plan. Juvia is sorry." she said politely.

"It's alright. See you tomorrow?"

"Thank you for your help everyone. Juvia is grateful."

"Anytime. We are all friends now. My room is on your right. Next to mine is where Erza is and Lucy's room at your left" Levy said.

"If you need help, you can come to us." Lucy said kindly.

"Juvia will remember. Good bye Lucy, Erza and Levy." she waved at them. They exited the dorm to meet the others for dinner. After last check on the room, Juvia took a shower. She wear a blue jumpsuit and a narrow belt with gold clasp.

She walk outside to meet Gajeel. He is sitting near the window, while Juvia stopped in front of the him and flashed a smile before entering. She sat in front of him while he rolled his eyes. "Gajeel so mean." the girl pouted.

"Hey, don't do that. Your not cute." the waiter arrived and put the food on the table. The girl thanked him and shifted her gaze to the man in front and raised an eyebrow."You did not wait for Juvia before you ordered?"

"I got tired of waiting for you, damn woman. Why do you have to ask me eat dinner together?" he said leaving the topic. Juvia started to talk. She told him about new friends she met earlier in Fairy hills. Gajeel also told her that two person shares a room in his dorm. There is also a bathroom inside. He said that despite of the number of person, they still have a lot of space. It's also few blocks away from the university. "Juvia is curious, is Gajeel really okay with roommates?"

"I'll gat used to it."

"I hope so. Would you go with Juvia tomorrow? Juvia wants to see the town." she asked him almost pleading. He simply said no.

"But what if Juvia meet bad guys?"

"You can take care of them yourself."

"Does Gajeel mean that?" she said mocking the guy.

"Whatever you say."

After eating and few more chatting we decided to go home. "Could Gajeel walk Juvia to the dorm?" she asked him with puppy eyes.

"Fine. But this will be the first and last time, understood?" Gajeel may be harsh and tough outside but he is still a man with a heart. He is the closest person to Juvia. She found herself smiling at the thought.

"You know, you should stop smiling like an idiot. It creeps me out. We are here."

"Oh. Juvia wants to say thank you. See you." she hugged him, he tried to resist but it's useless and waved at him while he just raised his hand with his back facing her.

The time Lucy and the others got to the dorm it's already dark. Standing in front of their room she sighed,"Those guys are really troublesome."

"They are always the same. I'm thankful Erza is with us. Good night to both of you."

"You don't have to worry. I can deal with them."

"Yeah. Good Night." with that the girls entered their own rooms. Lucy looked outside the and saw Juvia with a guy with long black hair. She can see her smiling and waving goodbye at him. 'I see she went on a date.' she thought.

The next day.

Juvia decided to wear over-sized t-shirt and jeans with red sneakers and a beanie with a butterfly on side. Her hair fall past her shoulder. Maybe I can ask Lucy or Levy to go with me she thought. The girl, standing in front of Lucy's room, was about to knock when she came out. "Juvia! Good morning. Need help?"

"Uhm. Juvia wants to ask if Lucy can go with her. She thinks that she should be familiar with the town."

"I can't. I need to do something. Sorry." the blonde held her hands.

"Lucy don't have to say sorry. Juvia understands."

"Be sure to go home early. I'll introduce you to other girls." Juvia gave her a puzzled look that she noticed. "They are all nice." she smiled.

"Okay. Juvia should go."

"Be careful."

Juvia was walking around the town and saw a book store. She likes to read but she is not a book worm. Upon entering the store, somebody greeted her. "Hello. What can I do- Juvia?" Levy is standing in front of her. "Levy! Why are you here?"

"Our family owns Book Land. So what book are you looking for?"

"Juvia wants to try looking for supernatural books. The ones with wizards and witches."

"I know exactly what to give you. Follow me it's on the other side of the store."

"Do you work here often Levy?"

"Not really. Only when I have free time."

She told her the books she have read. Juvia got interested with what she mentioned. After paying for the books the taller girl bid farewell to her.

After meeting Levy, Juvia had the chance to see Kardia Cathedral, Fairy Tail, Magnolia station, and Southgate Park. She saw Magnolia Cake Land and ordered blueberry cake and milkshake. She is almost done with milkshake when three men approached her. "Hi, missy. Want to hang out with us?" one of them said."Not interested." she said with an icy tone and stand to leave them. The same man grab her wrist. She tried to break free from the grip when another person showed up. "She is not interested, can't you tell?" She never thought such a very handsome man exists. with a plain shirt and pants, he looked gorgeous. His raven hair was messy and a scar above his left eye. Juvia's daydream was interrupted when she saw that there is a man behind him. She shouted for him to dodge and the man from behind meet a high kick making him kiss the pavement. "Wow, I didn't know you can do that."

"Thank you, sir. Juvia is lucky because she's not wearing a skirt."

"Juvia, unique name. I'm Gray."

"How did Gray knew Juvia's name?" he saw her cheeks tinted pink.

"You say it all the time. By the way that kick, who taught you?" He smirked.

"Juvia studied self-defense. She can actually take care of those guys without Gray's help." she gave him a bright smile.

"Talk about being humble." He noticed that she glanced at her watch, "Gray, Juvia needs to go. Thank you again. See you around."

She reached her room and changed to white PJ's with clouds printed to it. She was lying on her bed thinking of what happened earlier when Lucy called. "Juvia, are you there?"

"Juvia's here." she opened the door and she grabbed the bluenette and headed to her room.

Inside Lucy's room there are six girls, three of them she knew. "Hey everyone." Lucy gained their attention. "She's Juvia our new friend."

"Hi Juvia. I'm Mirajane. Call me Mira. This is Lisanna, my little sister." she smiled at them. They both have white hair which differ in length and blue eyes. Juvia saw them in some magazines. Their family restaurant has quite made its way on top. "Cana." the brunette offered her a handshake she gladly accept. Cana's family business is the biggest wine producer in the country. "Nice to meet you."

"We are here to talk about tomorrow's activity at school." Erza started the interaction.

"At the same day, clubs will start accepting application for new members." Mira added.

"What club are you joining?" Cana asked.

"I want to be a cheerleader!" Lucy's eyes were shining as she answered.

"I want to be part of school paper." A proud Levy said

"What about you Juvia?" all eyes are on her when Lisanna asked.

"Juvia wants to join swimming club, if there is one."

"At least you have other things other than academics. I'm basketball team's manager."

"Does Cana plays basketball? Juvia is curious."

"I guess, after all my father is the coach."

"Good luck to everyone. Juvia, I have to tell you that Coach Aquarius is a strict coach of swimming team." Mira said to her with a wink. The girls chatted for a while longer when Erza stand in the middle, "I better go, it's late. Good night ladies." With that, all of them went back to our rooms.

'Juvia will be fine.' She kept telling herself as she walked to her room.

* * *

Yey! I was able to finish a chapter. :) Sorry for typos.

How was it? Next chapter would include first day of school.

Any suggestions? Hate it? Like it? Tell me.

-anchooovyy


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 2

Juvia went ahead from the other girls because Gajeel texted that he will wait for her in front of the gate. She reached the campus and saw Gajeel waiting for her. Juvia stopped in front of him, her hands holding her knees and breathing heavily like she finished a race. "Juvia is sorry for being late. Gajeel did should have informed her earlier." He gave him a meaningful look. "Baka. You don't have to run. I never told you to hurry." he answered back. "Tch. Why are you always mean. Gajeel, Juvia wants to know what club you are in. Say, will you join basketball team?"

Three boys are walking to Fairy University. "If Natsu did not not oversleep we should be here earlier." Gray said glaring at him. "The same goes for you, Loke." he turned to the man with orange hair and tinted eyeglasses. "Come on Gray, it's not like we are late." Loke answered back. They keep walking and reched the school. "That's Gajeel, with a girl." They stopped walking as they look where Natsu pointed to the man in front of the gate with a girl. 'I think I saw her somewhere. Distinct blue hair with elegant waves, deep blue eyes and snow white skin.' "Juvia?" he whispered.

"Did you say something Gray?" Loke asked and he remained silent.

"So she's the reason why he left earlier than us." -natsu

"She's a beauty." -loke

The two of them are talking when gajeel seemed to notice and he quickly entered the school gate making the girl follow him. "I think he saw us." he told them.

Well, the orientation was fast. They talked about how they founded the university, some history and welcome remarks by the head master.

After that, students are free to roam around, which is what they are waiting for. They have decided to join basketball. The trio headed to where the basketball team is when they saw Gajeel, swimming team?

"He did not mention he's a swimmer." They heard Natsu said.

"Well, with those well defined biceps, it's not impossible." Gray saw the look Natsu and Loke gave him. "What!? We're room mates."

"Don't tell me you are paying much attention on his body."

"No way. I have my own muscles to care for."

"It's the girl joining, not him. Look she's the one holding the form." Loke pointed out.

"Why do we need to know? Let's hurry to the basketball team."

"Wait for us you flame head!"

After filling out the forms, the boys went to the cafeteria and met the girls.

"You signed up for basketball right?" Lucy asked when they have seated.

"How did you know?"

"Geez, we've been classmates since middle school, Natsu. And you three are into basketball."

"She's right. So Lucy, when are you going to date me?"

"Loke, you've always asked her to go out with you and she never answed you yes."

"That's right. Levy, why not go out with me instead?"

"Your charm is useless with us, playboy." Erza told Loke

"By the way, where are Mira and Cana?" Gray joined their conversation.

"They are going to check on their family restaurant. Lisanna is with them."

* * *

Activities ended like a flash. It was four in the afternoon that all of them decided to go home.

The boys are at Gray's room who's sharing it with Gajeel.

"Looks like he is not yet here. Maybe he's on a date." -Natsu

"I wish I could also go out with her. What do you think Gray?" -Loke

"About what?"

"Snow white."

"Who is that?"

"The girl with Gajeel."

"She has a name."

"Do you know her? Do you have her number? More importanty, do you like her?"

'Do I like her? I helped her once. It's not like me. I don't usually mess up with someone first time I saw them. There are some times that i'll think of her, but does it mean Loke's right about me liking her? And besides I just met her yesterday.' he thought

"Juvia. Her name is Juvia."

"How did you know?" - natsu

"I lend her a hand, but i think it's not really needed."

The door opened "Gajeel, we are just talking about you." Loke elbowed Natsu.

"What was that for?" he managed to say before throwing a pillow at him. A pillow fight has begun when someone hit Gajeel.

"This is bad. It's not my intension to-"

Silence.

"This means WAR." he said ang throw the pillow with all his might. Looks like a simple pillow fight will be a battle field.

After parting ways with the boys, Lucy, Levy and Erza were on their way to Fairy Hills.

"Isn't that Juvia?" Levy said looking at someone.

"Your right. Juvia!" Erza shouted. The bluenette saw them and smiled. Lucy invited her to walk with them which she gladly accepted. They were walking with Erza and levy ahead of them. "Why did you leave early?"

"Juvia's sorry. She really wanted to go with you, but I had to meet up with someone." Lucy felt the sincerity in her voice. "Its fine." smiling at her. Erza looked at them. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Fifteen minutes later they are at the dorm. They went to their respective rooms and said good night to each other.

* * *

The next day Juvia finds herself in front of the mirror. She's wearing a gray dress with red belt and red ballet shoes. Her hair is braided on both sides with her bangs falling freely.

At the same time she walk out her door, she saw Lucy. "Good morning Lucy! Juvia wants to ask if I can go with you to school."

"Sure. Let's go."

At school.

"Where is your room?" Lucy faced Juvia. "Mavis building, 115C, English Literature. How about Lucy?"

"We have the same room. I'm in F-1A." she stared at her. "Lucy and Juvia are classmates!" Juvia beamed. They reached the room and found vacant seats at the last row. As they are waiting for their instructor someone sat beside Juvia since it is the only available chair. "Gray" he looked at her. "Juvia! Lucy?"

"Oi Gray. You did not mention that you're in this class. How come that you know Juvia?" After Lucy said that their instructor arrived. He is small with ashen moustache.

"Good morning. I'm Mr. Yajima."

"Tell you later." He whispered.

After checking the attendance, he begins the class. The lecture last for one hour.

"I don't want to burden my students so much, that I want you to read Hamlet by William Shakespeare. It's your week long assignment. You may go."

It seems that Lucy is her classmate for the two subjects that day. That leaves her with Gray.

Their class went straight for three hours. When the last subject ended, students went out one by one until she is left.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Oh, Juvia thought you already left." Her phone rang. The man nodded for her to answer it.

"Hello Lucy?" she paused. "Yes, the class just ended. Gray is here. Okay, she will tell him. Bye." She turned to face him

"Lucy told us to meet her at the cafeteria. She's with the others."

"I guess I have no choice." he went for the door when he noticed that Juvia is not moving. "You are not coming?"

"No, Juvia is going with you."

She found herself walking with him towards the cafeteria.

"Can Juvia invite a friend?"

"Maybe?"

She brought out her phone

To: Gajeel

Juvia is at the cafeteria. Let's meet there.

Their friends are easy to identify because they are the noisiest bunch in the place. They joined two tables to make enough space for them.

"Juvia!"

"Gray!" Lucy and Natsu both said.

The two nodded and sit with them. Lucy introduced Juvia to Natsu and Loke.

"Would you mind going out with me?" Natsu smacked Loke lightly. "You won't dare."

"Don't mind them."

"Juvia does not mind. They looked pretty normal to you." she roamed her eyes.

"Are you looking for Erza and the others?" Levy looked up on her leaving her book.

"Yes. Where are they?"

"Student government stuffs. Maybe Cana is with her father."

"Oi that's Gajeel." Natsu pointed at the entrance. Juvia stood and went to him. She's practically dragging him to their table.

"Guys, this is Gajeel." she said while Lucy saw a small blush on Levy.

"Please don't tell us he is your boyfriend." Juvia laughed while Gajeel gave Loke a glare. "I also saw him walked you home last time." Lucy said.

"He is Juvia's brother." all of them say "HUH!?"

"What is wrong with them? Is it that hard to believe that I am your brother?" Gajeel asked Juvia. "Juvia does not know, Gajeel." She inhale then continued, "and we are not really blood related but we are brother and sister by bond." She explained to them. They went back to their chair and started to eat.

"Hey why did you not tell us about Juvia? We are in one dorm man."

"Why would I tell a man like you?"

"You actually can tell what's Loke is like?"

"That's what you get Pretty boy."

"Tss. I am your friend right? Why are you two on his side. And Gray? Please button up your shirt." The boys continued their talk while the girls are having their own.

"Levy, you know Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"He is in all my class."

"That explains why you always look at him."

"Not too loud Lucy."

"Sorry. I am right, am I?" Levy nod in agreement.

"Juvia, how is you class?" she turned to her.

"I think Juvia and Gray are classmates."

"That's nice, isn't it?"

"Hey Luce. We have a class right?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"You told me. Loke is also with us."

"Oh right. Hey Juvia, you are going to tell us how you and Gray met later okay? We are going. Bye!"

That leaves Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Levy.

"How did you meet Juvia?" he asked looking at Gray.

"I kinda helped her kicking some ass."

"Juvia are you a gangster?"

"No Levy! It's self defense. They approached Juvia and forced her to go with them. Gajeel's fault if only you go with me."

"Look, you had him though not really needed. No fuss." He said ponting at Gray.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Gajeel ignored him and turned to Levy.

"Shorty. We are in the same class right?"

"Yes. Almost all the subjects I think. And we have one in ten minutes."

"Hey Juvia, I am leaving." he looked at Gray with meaningful eyes.

"I am not going do to anything." he retorted

He left and Levy went after him waving at them.

"Is Gray's next class P.E?"

"How did you know?"

"Hunch. Juvia and Gray are classmates since this morning."

They went together to their P.E. class and found out that Gildarts is going to be their teacher. A little of orientation and he let them play basketball. The guys went 'Yeah' while the girls said 'Duh'. Only after this class that they both find out that they have the same subjects, same schedule and same course.

"Would Gray mind if Juvia will seat beside him during class?"

"Not really."

"Gray. Those girls, they keep looking at you." Juvia pointed three girls opposite them. When he turned to them one of the girls winked. "Obviously, they want your attention."

"What the heck."

After the class they were approached by the girls earlier. "Hi. You are Gray right? I'm Cherry. I also came from Fairy High. Would you like to go drink coffee with us?" Seriously? Juvia thought, and then she heard Gray.

"Really? You don't seem familiar though. I'm sorry, we have to meet our friends. Excuse us. Come on Juvia." He grabbed her hand and left them. She saw their faces with a glint of embarrassment. She smiled.

Juvia is happy that he let her be his seatmate. She is also glad that Gray declined those flirty girls. The other guys texted them that they have gone home without them. They are walking side by side silently. She stopped and Gray did the same.

"Where are you going? Your dorm is on the other side, right?"

"I figured it's getting late, would you mind if I walk you home?" Her heart beats faster and cheeks get warmer. 'It's the same feeling the first time I met him' She thought and shook her head. "Juvia wouldn't mind." She said cheeks still flushed and smiled at him brightly.

'What did I enter myself into?' He silently told himself. Sure he does walk his female friends home but not alone. They were always in group. Sometimes with Natsu, other times Loke tags along, but not like this time. Might as well enjoy the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N minna! Thank you for your favorite and follow. It takes me a while to update Gomen.(/\) College is demanding.

Fairy Tail not mine.

Ch 3

Friday means Try-Outs

"Juvia what time is your try out tomorrow?" Lucy asked the woman on her left. Including Gray, they are sitting on the field under a huge tree waiting for their next class.

"Coach Aquarius said that we should be at the pool area at 3pm."

"That's great! I'll get the chance to

watch you. The cheering squad is holding the try outs at 1pm. Let's watch Juvia." Lucy told Gray excitedly.

"Why not asked Natsu or Loke instead?"

"Of course. All of us will go."

"Lucy you don't have to." Juvia said.

"I insist. Right Gray? I'm sure Erza will go too." she said Erza's name with emphasis. Gray gulped and sweatdrop,

"Yes. I think it would be fun." Juvia chuckled and just nodded. Gray will be watching, Juvia should show off, she thought.

Friday

Try outs swimming.

All of them are present with Gajeel at the indoor pool to watch her. Only few people seemed to care about it. Maybe they are bored and just killing time. Gray's afraid Erza might beat him to pulp if he refused.

"This awsome. Am I right Natsu?" Loke sitting beside Gray while chatting to Natsu.

"I never watched swimming this close before. I'm all fired up!" He's excited.

"Loke, we all know why you are here. Too see girls in their swimsuit." The raven butted in.

At 3 o'clock Coach and the aspiring members arrived. All of them are wearing dark blue one piece mid-thigh suit but Gray's eyes were glued to particular blue haired girl. She looked beautiful like it is made only for her.

"Gray, don't stare at Juvia like that, she might melt." Gajeel said witout looking and they all burst laughing.

"I am not staring at her." He told them hiding his face. 'Wait, am I blushing? No freaking way.' They are all mocking him when a whistle is heard.

"It's starting." Lucy said.

They heard Coach's instructions.

"For you to get into the team, you'll have to reach my team's standard time. About the stokes, choose your specialty."

"Do your best, Juvia!" Levy cheered.

It has started. Girls went to the platform one by one while Aquarius taking their time.

"It's cool. Juvia is up next!" Natsu exclaimed.

There she is, in diving stance. She dives in. Being the last one, they can say it's the best form so far. She surfaced to the water making freestyle her own. The water seems to like Juvia. They are like dancing together in perfect harmony. Her movements are calm and graceful. 'She's beautiful. Damn. What the hell are you thinking Gray? Snap out of it.' he thought

"Hahaha! Close you mouth, droppy eyes." Without realizing, Gray's mouth is slightly open beacause of amazement. He gave natsu a death glare. "I'm just helping." He shrugged at the others laughing again. Great.

As they waited for Juvia to get changed, they are still awed with what they witnessed.

"Man, I never thought swimming is a great event." Natsu said still amazed with what he saw.

"Guys, do you think Juvia is a mermaid in her past life?" Loke joked making them laugh.

"Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We are just talking how great you are!" Mira

"It is true indeed." Erza

"Thank you everyone. Juvia appreciated your presence." That smile. She's prettiest when she smiles. Gajeel said nothing. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" as he turned to Juvia and the girl pouts.

"Forget it. You should have done butterfly. As far as I know it's your fastest." He looked at Juvia, only to find her with that puppy eyes. He snorted, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Can we watch your basketball practice?"

"No. Who would want to watch running, dribbling and passing." Gray said

"Yeah. Practice games are a lot enjoyable to watch." Loke agreed. Gray turn to face Juvia.

"Your great." he said while his finger scratched his face.

"You should have seen him a while ago. He is drooling!"

"Shut up Natsu!"

"But it's true, right Gajeel?"

"I agree with orange man."

"Hey! Who are you calling orange?" The girls laugh at them.

"Hey. Let's get change or we are late."

"See you later girls!" They all ran to the gym.

:::::

The girls went home and decided to gather at Erza's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Girls talk?" Lucy answered.

"Why in my room?" Juvia is standing behind Lucy while the later convince Erza to let them in. It took minutes to make Erza move. When they got inside Lucy did not waste time and asked Juvia how did she met Gray.

"Is that true? I never thought you are capable of kicking bad guys."

"Juvia has a lot of free time after studying. The same reason she decided to learn self-defense."

"Erza can also do that. Even Natsu and Gray felt her wrath." Levy whispered the last words. Juvia's eye widened upon hearing the word wrath.

"You are saying something Levy?"

"I.. I.. None! I did not say anything. He-he-"

"Lucy, how's the cheering squad?" she quickly changed the topic.

"I do not know until tomorrow. I hope I will be part of the team." They noticed that Erza is being quiet. She was busy tapping her keyboard's laptop while she smiles. They looked at each other and smiles knowingly. "Erza, we are leaving. Can you say hi to Jellal for us?" the red haired lifted her gaze to them as she found herself toungue tied.

"No.. Th. This is not je..Jella..l" the door closed.

::::

Saturday. Girls went to school together to see the results of yesterday's try-outs. It is posted on the same bulletin board. Lucy jumped jovially, Juvia's lips turn into a big smile while Levy did the same.

"Woah. Chill ladies. Looks like you all deserve a congratulations." they found Cana behind.

"That's good news. I guess I have to reserve a room in a KTV." Mirajane suggested.

"Juvia is going ahead of you, she needs to meet coach Aquarius."

"I'll go too. Hey wait up!"

"Just don't forget to show up later."

The girls meet each other at the gates of school. They have decided that they will go together to the meeting place. Lucy was the last one to arrive.

"Hey. Did I make you wait?" The two blue haired shook their head. The time they where at the karaoke bar, Mira greeted them. She guided towards their room and saw the rest of the group. There stood Cana drinking her sake. Lisanna and Erza are busy choosing a song and Mirajane who they did not notice missing on their side is already with her sister. Few minutes later the trio find themselves singing and dancing while the others watch them with glee. They decided to go home at 10pm.

"I hope I won't get any hangover."

"Lucy did not drink too much. Juvia guesses that she will be alright."

"Good grief that we are living on the same dorm, what would I do if one of us get hurt."

"That's nice of you Erza." Mira said.

"She's the President after all." Cana said still holding a bottle.

::::

"I feel like I am lifting weights. It's harsher than expected." Gray and the boys are at the locker room changing their clothes. They have just finished their practice.

"Heh. I did not know you are this weak ice prick."

"Look who's talking. Aren't you the one who almost puke?"

This time Gray and Natsu came face to face upon their heated insults. They were interrupted when Gajeel passed between them with his hands on their faces to separate them. "You're blocking my way."

"Hey! You wanna have a go?!"

"Will you quit it? It's not nice for us handsome guys to fight." Loke joined in.

"Whatever, I'm starving. Let us grab some food!" Natsu said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a date. Bye guys!" Loke stormed out of the room. What else is new? He is quite popular among women. Gray and Natsu have gone outside when they notice Gajeel.

"Yo. Aren't you coming with us?"

"Yeah right." He followed them. They bought snacks and after few minutes they at their dorm.

"Hey Gray! Wanna play some starcraft?" He said with his toothy grin.

"You haven't learnt do you?" He smirked at him.

"Shut up you two and show me what you got." The three settled at Loke and Natsu's room grabbed their laptops and started their game.

The tapping of the keyboard, click of the mouse and yelling filled the room.

"Natsu you idiot! We are winning but thanks to you."

"As if I'm happy to hear that from you moron!"

"You imbeciles! It's not yet finished. Focus will ya?" The plan is to play against each other but they ended up in team battle.

"You're not helping either!"

"It's your fault. You get too excited and did not wait for the signal." In the end, they lost putting all the blame to the pink haired boy.

"Me? Didn't you gave me that signal?" He retorted.

"Tch. It happened and blaming won't change anything."

"Giving words of wisdom stripper? I'm surprised you keep your clothes when at school." That's when Gray realised that he somehow got half-naked.

"Whatever. Let's have another round!" Gray yelled.

"This time we will win." Natsu said.

After the second round.

"It's your fault!"

"No. You the one to blame, pink head."

"What did you just called me?"

"Pink head." Said Gray.

"You two are both talk." Gajeel said that made the two stop. But before they say something to him, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gajeel! You played Starcraft without telling Juvia!" he put away his phone on his ear because she is practically shouting. That earned the interest of the other two.

"How'd you know?"

"You lost to my team."

"We what?!"

:::::

A/N: My hands type on its own. Thank you for reading (bearing with me). I'd love to hear it from you. Any ideas how to improve my story? Tell me. :)

-anchooovyy


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Took me long enough. Gomen ne.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-Sensei**

**Here it is, Fourth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It's been a month since Juvia started in Fairy Tail. She's truly happy having friends. Laughing, shopping, and watching movie together got them close especially Lucy and Levy since both Mira and Erza are always busy, while Lisanna and Cana rarely got the chance to be with them.

During class she's always with Gray. She'll never let him out of her sight and make sure to spend time with him. The two of them were eating together while discussing the previous lesson. And then Juvia stood up and excused herself. Gray was waiting when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, Via no need to do that."

"I did not expect to see you here, 's Via?" Turning round he found out that it is none other than Cherry. I don't want to see you here either, he said mentally. "Oh it's just you. Actually, I'm heading out." He stood up but only to get stopped by the girl.

"Hey,I only got here. why won't stay for a while?"

"You see, right now I have a lot of things to do." He saw Juvia walking towards their direction.

"Juvia! What took you so long? Hurry up or we will be late." The said blunette have no idea what Gray is talking about so she grabbed her things and go to him.

"Bear with me please." He whispered to her.

"Just a little time?" They heard Cherry say.

"Sorry Cherry but we have agreed to our friends. We'll meet them now. We need to go." Gray knew this will happen, knowing Juvia, she will not let anyone get in the way when they were together. There is a hint of disbelief in the the girl's face hearing what Juvia had said. "Then, mybe some other time when you are not with her."

Reaching their destination Gray broke the silence. "I owe you one Via, she has been pestering me."

"Gray called Juvia "Via"?

"You don't have to worry. That's only for today. It figured I like "Juvia" more." He smirk when he saw her red face and heard the girl mumbled incoherent words regarding his remarks.

The last class ended and she walks in the hallway heading to the girls locker room for practice. She notice a familiar blonde hair. "Lucy!" She called her and turned her head. "Juvia, preparing for practice?"

"Yeah. Coach has been extra strict this past few days."

"Same goes for the squad. But it is reasonable. Some competition is coming close."

"Competition?" Juvia looked clueless of the said event.

"Oh. You will know soon." She winked and they parted ways.

As Juvia finds her way to the pool she can't help thinking about what Lucy said.

"ASSEMBLE!" She heard a whistle and hurriedly joined the rest. Aquarius has something to announce, with more serious face it must be very important.

"As you all know, it's been part of the university's activity to have sports competition against other neibouring universities. We should do our best to keep our club's reputation. For the past years, we always win. This year would not be an exemption. We are hosting this year's event so everyone should not let us down. Understood?!"

Basketball team

All members gathered in front of coach Gildarts and her daughter. Natsu and Gray kept insulting each other, Loke is busy checking his phone from time to time while Gajeel stood looking bored.

"Good day boys." Coach gathered their attention. "I called to inform you that we will be holding a match between third and second strings this saturday. And you know what it means - you will get the chance to be a rank higher. Do your best if you really want to move up to first string." Now that got our boys attentiom. The players went wild after hearing the announcement.

"We need to keep up our practice for this time of the year. That is, if you know what I mean." Cana added.

**::::**

Wednesday

Lunch Break. The group decided to eat at the rooftop. They started eating as Lucy speaks up.

"Glad we can spend time together. We have been busy this few weeks."

"What do you expect? The most waited event is coming near." Cana said after sipping her bottle.

"Cana, you really have the guts to bring that knowing Erza is here." Lucy pointed her drink

"Our school paper needs some serious editing." Levy sighed.

"Swimming practice have been doubled. But Juvia has no problem with it, well the rest of the team does."

"The student government has a lot of paper works to be done. It was nice we have Freed and Mira."

"It's no problem Erza. We need to support each other. And that's the spirit of being a fairy." Mira added that made them nod in agreement.

"What about our basketball team?" Lisanna turned to the boys who seemed to lose appetite that time, except Gajeel.

"We have a match this Saturday. Third vs second strings." Natsu told them.

"We'll get the chance to be on the regular team!" Loke exclaimed.

"Morning practice is a pain." Gajeel added and the boys just remained steady. They continued eating while Juvia saw that Gray barely touch his food.

"Gray is not hungry?"

"No. It's just"

"Juvia knows!" She get his food and get ready to feed him. The rest watch what will happen. Gray is showing a faint blush. "Does Gray do not want Juvia to feed him?"

"Uh. It's embarrassing." He gestured her to look around and find the group staring at them. Her lips formed an 'o'.

"Juvia, if Gray refuse your offer why not feed me instead?" Loke gave her an alluring smile. "Back off pretty boy." Gajeel snorted.

She was about to stand when Gray hold her hand. "Where are you going? I want that salmon over there." Juvia's eyes sparked and feed him while he smirked at Loke. It was Mira who broke the silence.

"Don't you think they make a cute couple?" Juvia gave Gray a mouthful that made him choked.

"Juvia is sorry." She handled a bottle of water and he drunk it quickly. Lisanna is secretly taking pictures of them smiled as she captured the blushing faces of the two. 'I guess this group will be my models, especially those two' she thought.

**::::**

Gray and Juvia spend their next class in the library. They are asked to make a book review. The two of them got closer without them knowing. They spent most of their time together since they were classmates in all of their subject. More likely she talks and he listened. But at the end of the day, he found himself conversing with her then exchanging thoughts with each other. It was probably because of Juvia. She always clings to him, gets extremely possessive when girls in their class talked to him. She's always with him when she got the chance. At first her actions makes him uncomfortable but as time pass he liked it.

At the library, Juvia was looking at the shelves while Gray waits for her in the table. "Hey Juvia, find it already?"

"Can't Gray wait a little more? Juvia is still looking for it, but it would be easier if you'll help." The said man showed not to care for what she had said.

While Gray is waiting, three girls approached him. When he looked up he silently cursed. Black hair, thick make-up and red lipstick. It was Cherry with her bodyguards, as he refer them.

"Gray, must be fate. You still remember me don't you?"

"I guess, Cherry right?"

"So why don't you come with us and we grab something to eat?" Damn this girl, what is she trying to do? He thought.

'Juvia can't believe it, Gray is talking with those girls. Juvia thought he hates them' she kept this on the back of her mind.

"Gray! Juvia found it. Oh. You are from last time right? Sorry but Juvia is taking Gray with her. We have some report to do." Juvia offered her hand to him. Of course she will react that way. He smirked.

"I'm sorry girls, I need to go. Better not to make her wait." He was about to reach her hand but when Juvia saw it, she quickly retracted her hand. They walk out of the scene. Outside the library Juvia is walking ahead of him he had to run to catch up.

"I knew you were possessive." Juvia stopped and faced him.

"If Juvia did not come, she is sure Gray are gone with them."

"Really Juvia? I'd rather be with Natsu or Gajeel than them." He turn his back and waved at her. "I have practice. Bye." She watched as he walk away and nowhere to be seen.

"What have Juvia done?" She started her way to her own practice.

Later that day, Lucy and Levy, who finished their activity earlier than usual, went to the pool to see Juvia. Watching her in the water feels like the first time. They find it relaxing in the eyes. When the swimmers went on a break. Juvia, seeing her friends, walk towards the girls. Usually they went home together when they finished their schedules on time, but today is different. She told them that they should go ahead because the practice will be late. The two hesitated. They only agreed the time Juvia assured that she will be alright and there is no need to worry.

"We'll be going then."

"Levy and Lucy should take care. Juvia needs to go back. She don't want being yelled by Coach Aquarius." She waved goodbye as she ran toward the team.

It was almost dark when they finished. Juvia walked down the deserted hallway. She is outside the school and noticed that the street light is not working. It made the way darker. She heard footsteps coming close to her. In a few seconds she saw three figures. She walked pass them then one of them speak up. Great. Of all people why them? She thought.

"Is that how you greet an acquaintance? Don't be rude."

"Juvia is not in the mood to talk. If you'll excuse her, she must go." She was about to walk when one of them grab her.

"I am not done talking to you."

"What does Cherry want with Juvia?"

"Stay away from Gray. It is clear he is annoyed with you. So stop bothering him."

"You know what? Juvia thinks that you are the one bothering Gray. He don't like attention seekers." She said while facing each other.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Juvia will give Cherry the chance to choose between mixed martial arts, boxing or Judo. What are you picking?"

"Oh I'm so scared." Cherry said with sarcasm.

Juvia was surprised when she felt a punch in her stomach. She winced in pain while Cherry looked at her. "You will do what I say or something bad will happen. This is just a warning, babe."

"How dare you! Juvia will make you pay." Regaining her posture, she was going to make her regret for what she'd done, but the other girls caught both of her hands.

"You won't. If you do, you will be out of your swimming club for hurting me. I have them as witnesses." Cherry pointed to the girls. Juvia was frozen. She liked being part of the team, but she can't act carelessly. She wants to be with her teammates. She wants to maintain their reputation on swimming as what coach Aquarius told them. Her head was down, staring at the pavement her eyes are getting watery. Cherry laugh and left her.

Juvia wiped her tears harshly. "Next time, it would not be like this. Juvia promises that she will not be the one crying." If Gajeel saw this Juvia is so screwed, she thought. She went home to Fairy Hills, luckily for her, no one saw her when she stepped in.

* * *

**Hey reader, hope you see this. Thank you! ^^ R&R?**

**I made a twitter account BTW just sayin' HAHA.**

**-anchooovyy (9.7.2014)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's an Update. Yosh! Here is my next chapter.**

**I don't own FT.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The following week, Gray did not hear anything from Juvia. Since that incident with Cherry, she seemed to be far away. They are still sitting beside each other during class but she is not the usual talkative Juvia. She looked distracted and always spacing out. He tried to start a conversation but cut off because of her one word response. Being Gray, he's not the one to start a talk but Juvia's behavior really bothered him.

"Hey. What is wrong with you?"

"Huh? Gray. Juvia is not fine." He looked at her. "She means she is stressed. Things are getting worked up." She added quickly and he nodded. "Juvia is sorry for bothering Gray." She looked at the floor and played with the hem of her clothes.

"You should not. It's normal for me to get worried. You are my friend." Yes, she is your friend Gray, he thought. First time that day, Juvia somehow felt relieved.

They still have four hours before the next class, where Lucy is with them. They liked sitting on the fields, warm breeze and resting in a shade from a big tree. It is nice to take a break from their harsh practices and think nothing but to rest.

"I am going to buy something. Anything you need?" Gray rose as he asked them.

"I want orange juice. What about you Juvia?" She turned to the blue haired. "Just water."

"Lucy, is Juvia annoying?" She asked after the man left them without looking.

"What? Of course you are not. I mean, you are you, get it? You are not Juvia if your hair is red, you have green eyes and especially when you are quiet. Like now."

That made her think, if she really is a bother, why would he stay with her, why would the others let her bond with them. She is not like what that bitch told her.

"Why do you ask by the way, did I say something that hurt you? Or the others?"

"No! Juvia means, oh sorry. She's just paranoid." She sighed in defeat.

"Whatever is bothering you, remember we are here, okay? And please stop thinking that way. We're friends now."

"Lucy is right. Juvia wants to thank Lucy so much." She said giving her wide and usual smiling face and Lucy did the same. When Gray came back, he noticed that the two are smiling at each other. He saw that the Juvia he knew is with him again.

**::::**

Saturday

Today is the day the guys are waiting for. They are sitting on the bleachers. Lucy, Juvia, Erza sat near the court one while Mira, Levy and Lisanna, with a camera hanging on her neck, near court two. There will be two matches with 40 minutes each, that will take place simultaneously. A gymnasium that large made it possible. Coach will choose top ten most promising members from each string. To prevent them from slacking during practice, the players would be announced at the time of the game. Third string wears white jersey while second string wears blue. Truth be told, Erza knew that they will be chosen. Gray and Natsu were in court one while Gajeel and Loke were in court two. The referee tossed the ball which means that it has started.

Second strings player is not only title, they are really good. They have the most possession of the ball the entire first half. Not that their team is weak, they just cannot find their rythym. Gray and Natsu's team are down by eight. After twenty minutes, they took half time break.

"Gray!" Juvia called and gave him a towel. They are near the bench so it was easy to hand them something.

"Lucy, how come I don't have one?" He pouted like a child making him look cute. She just look at him and made a face.

"You know, the team with Gajeel and Loke is better than yours." Erza said while looking at scoreboard.

"Now that you mentioned it, a four point difference is not bad compared to eight."

Upon hearing what those girls said, the two started to give off steam.

"You know what, time to get serious flame head. This is the time where you will-" he was not able to finish his sentence because Natsu cutt him off.

"I'm all fired up! I'm not losing to that metal face."

(Fast Forward last 10 minutes)

It's the last minutes, the score for both teams were close. Nobody wants to lose, everytime the third string get points, the other team made sure that they will get it back. The give and take between the two teams took place many times. And now that the end of the game is nearing, they were tied. It's down to last possession of the ball, if third string failed to shoot, they lose. They don't have enough stamina left for overtime, it's their last chance. When the ball was in play, they speed up their passing from outside to inside. Natsu was under the basket but cannot make a move because his mark gave him pressure. Then he saw him get through his guard. With seconds remaining, passed the ball to him who throw up a three. Natsu's pass and Gray's three point shot made its way to the basket. They did it, they won! Second strings had lost. Players gathered in the middle then bow and said in unison, "Thank you for the great game." After that, both of them raise their hand and gave each other a high five.

The game in court 2 ended the same time, and revealed the same result. Third string with Gajeel and Loke won having five point lead.

Right after the game, Cana called for the members to meet their coach. Gildarts gathered his players in their club room.

"Good work brats. I saw all your hard work and passion inside the court. You may not have best result but keep in mind that, if you do something, result will follow." He paused and eyed every person with him. "Now I will call who will be the new first string members."

**::::**

After reuniting with their friends, they agreed to have a celebration for the results of the game. Mira offered their apartment to settle the place and eventually have a sleep over. "Juvia thought Mira and Lisanna were in Fairy Hills."

"We came when Lucy invited us to come over to meet you. Have you ever wonder why you see us seldomly in the dorm?" She shook her head and answered, "No, Juvia thinks that it is normal because you are always busy."

"I see, we live here with our brother Elfman. I wonder where he is." Mira look around and found no one.

That saturday night was like a feast. The food's awseome and there's also karaoke. They drink but not to the high extent (Cana is an exception). The celebration is mainly because the four got promoted. They will have the chance to represent Fairy Tail to the upcoming Friendly Sports Competition.

"Guys! Draw here." Mira went from one person to another and let them get a pice of paper. "It's the number of the songs, everybody will get the chance to sing."

"A song you say?" Gajeel went up from his seat and started singing. "Its my personal composition, entitled besfriend..."

"Stop him!"

"You won't like to hear his voice."

"Do your best Gajeel! Juvia cheers for you!"

"Seriously?"

Erza is busy with her strawberry cake to care for what is happening, while Cana seems to bottled up their beer. However, they were not able to stop the red eyed man from his song number. "Shooo."

**::::**

When all of them got enough, they prepare to sleep. Erza, Mira and Cana decided their sleeping arangement. The seniors have put the comforters and pillows with banket on the floor. They were all spending the night in the living room. It's big enough for them to fit. Sleeping position from left to right:

Erza-Cana-Mira-Lisanna-Levy-Lucy-Natsu-Gajeel-Loke-Gray

They have all settled except for one.

"Hey Juvia turn off the lights will ya?" Gajeel told her.

"Where is Juvia sleeping?" She asked after turning off the lights.

"Here." Said a familiar voice. The voice that she won't forget. The same voice she always wants to hear.

No way! Juvia is sleeping beside Gray? What if she cannot control herself and.. And..

"What? Are you sleepinng or not!?"

"Sorry." She hurriedly went to the place and lay down. But something is missing. No blanket? She figured "Apparently this is the only one that is left." The man beside her talked.

"Juvia is not used in sharing so, she's giving it to Gray." The man scowled upon hearing those words. "I'll look like an asshole if I let you do that. You take it, I'm used to sleeping without that thing covering my body."

"But-" she got interrupted by someone.

"Hey love birds! Keep it down, we're trying to sleep here."

Juvia is fully aware of how close they are, like she can feel his slow breathing. She turned to her left and saw the sleeping firgure of Gray. She can smell the alcohol he had that night. With the sight of such handsome man in front of her, "Gray.." she drifted to sleep.

Despite of having his eyes closed, he can tell that he is being watched. He was not yet asleep the whole time she was staring at him. The moment he felt that she's no long looking, he opened his eyes. She is cute when sleeping, her steady breathing, flushed cheeks due to alcohol, creamy white skin, long eyelashes, just by looking at her is calming like ocean with peaceful waves. He touched her face with the back of his hand. "Good night, Juvia."

**::::**

'Juvia feels heavy.' She opened her eyes and found a hand above her stomach. It moves upward until it reaches her chest. She slowly turned her head and saw a sleeping Gray which made her eyes bigger (if still possible). She remembered that they had this sleep over, how it ended up being beside him and now waking up with his hand on her body.

Gray was awakened by the noise his friends were making but refuse to open his eyes. Ah, noisy as ever, he thought. He tighten his hold to his pillow. 'Since when did my pillow smells like flowers?' His hands roamed and felt something soft. 'Woah! There's definitely wrong with this.' He slowly peek and he saw blue locks of hair. Then travel downward its face to find a pair of wide eyes he knows very well. He noticed that her face is red as tomato. 'Okay, that's not something new.' But when he realized what makes her red, Color drained from his face.

* * *

**How do you find it? please tell meee.**

**-anchooovyy (9.22.2014)**


	6. Chapter 6

hey minna - san~ here is my sixth chapter. I've been anxious of the results of my exams (*cross fingers)

Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far.

Everyone knows Fairy Tail is Mashima Sensei's.

Chapter 6

After that groping incident, he got teased by the gang of being a pervert. They are now killing time waiting for next class.

"Woman, you should keep distance with stripper, understand?" There were suppressed laughter among them.

"Ga-gajeel! Juvia's trying not to think of that anymore." She puffed her cheeks

"You should not do that Juvia, someone's eyes might turn into hearts." He gave a meaningful look on Gray.

"Fuck you Loke. And didn't I tell you it's an accident?"

"But Gray, do you really cuddle a pillow that much?" Lucy asked. "Or maybe because it is Juvia!" Natsu added. Gray who cannot do anything about this teasing just rest his chin on his palm with tint bush.

"Are you blushing?" Lisanna chimed.

"No!"

"Excuse me," they turned to see Laki, one of Juvia's team mate,"but Coach wants to see Juvia."

"Juvia wonders. Just see you later then." She stood up waved at them and go with Laki.

**::::**

"Mr. Fullbuster, can I have a moment with you? " Fuck! I'm in trouble, he thought. Polyusica do not simply wants to talk to a student, he knew how she hates them but do not know exactly why she chose teaching. Once they are inside the faculty room, she talked "I'm afraid it's possible for you to not be able to participate in the upcoming sports competition." he opened his mouth and then closed it again 'cause he knew, she's not yet done. "Why'd you always makes it hard for your instructor? You would have to get a high score in this coming major examination if you really want to take part. Now go, you people really makes my head hurt."

The next class his mind seems to wander.

"Gray? Gray!" Then he notice a hand waving back and forth in front of him. He looked at his side and found her.

"Juvia has been calling you many times already. Is there any problem?"

He sighed. "No." He answered then remember something, "On the second thought, there is. Would you go with me somewhere after this?" Her eyes widened. Could it be he's taking her out for a date? He smirked, no doubt what she is thinking. "It's not a date though." Man, she looked disappointed.

After that class they have free time and they are spending time in the library. They sit beside each other while rumaging his notes.

"So this is where Gray wants Juvia to be."

"I don't remember saying where we are going to. I need your help with our subject." He said a little shy on the favor he is going to ask. "I was wondering if you could lend me a hand with this science." He said while scratching the back of his neck. Juvia then put her fingers under her chin like she was in deep thought. "Gray should convince Juvia more." Gray looked at her the same time she do the same to him. They ended up staring at each other eyes. The girl felt her blood rose to her face. "What do you want me to do?" Juvia now rivals Erza's hair. She broke their stare. "Free meal for one week if Gray make it to top 5. If not, one month."

"What?!" He said standing and received a stare from the librarian. Then he is back on his seat. "Why should I?"

"Juvia will tutor you and will make sure you'll pass. Playing basketball to represent the university in exchange for free meal is not that bad after all."

"Tsk. Fine it's a deal. But when I get a higher score than you, it will be the other way around, you understand?"

"Gray really thinks that would be possible?" Juvia mocked him. "We'll see Ms. Genius."Then they continue their lesson.

**::::**

Two weeks later, the group were once again together preparing for their examination later that day. Juvia and Gray were both Biology majors.

"Snow cone, I still don't understand why you chose biology."

"Says someone who is in International studies."

"Because Lucy is there. Now tell me your reason why. I know Juvia wants to be a marine biologist. Gajeel and Levy want to be engineers. In case of Lisanna, she wants to be world's best photographer."

"Oi salamander, why'd you want to know all of a sudden?" Gajeel shifted his look to the pink haired man.

"Natsu keep quiet." Lucy demanded.

"Know what flame breath, you can be useful sometimes."

"Gray should not forget his deal with Juvia."

"What does that mean ice pants?"

"Everyone.." Said with familiar voice that made them sweat drop.

"I think we have a staff meeting." Levy hurried to get out followed by Lisanna. "Wait, the meeting includes me right?" And then, they are gone.

"Oh my, it seems they both slipped Erza." Mira said with her usual smiling face.

**::::**

Juvia and Gray were headed to Makarov's building while the others to Macao's and Mavis' building for their scheduled exam. Before separating ways they exchanged good lucks while men make fun of each other. They agreed to meet after for dinner. Upon reaching the assigned room, Juvia left Gray's side and went to the door. He was about to go when she spoke,"Don't forget Juvia's treat."

"Oi you think I can't make it, do you?"

They did not notice Polyusica arrived until she clear her throat. "I can see you are pretty confident about this that you have time to make a move to Ms. Lockser."

Damn. I almost forgot about her. "Actually, I am going. See you later Juvia and good day Ms. Polyusica." He bowed and dashed off.

"He is carefree even under probation. Why are you still standing there Ms. Lockser? We are about to start. Humans!"

"Yes!" She quickly enter the room and found a chair.

On the other room Gray did not show any sign of difficulty answering the test questionnaire (Gray: Hey! It's hard you know.) Shut up! I am the one narrating you brat. Now that he finished the exam earlier than expected, he got out of the room only to find the bluenette waiting for him. She's out already, and she's faster than me,he thought. (A/N: You really think you outsmarted her, don't you boy?) Now it's your turn to shut up author.

"Hey, you did not take this too lightly do you?" He teased her.

"Says someone who took forever inside that room." Juvia pointed where Gray got out.

"Yeah right. Let's meet the others."

**::::**

Three days after their major exams, their routine gone back to normal. They attend class and in the afternoon they have respective training.

It's lunch break when they heard that the results were already posted in the bulletin board. As if on cue the two looked at each others eyes.

Standing up and heading to where the post is, Gray spoke, "Hey Juvia, let's have a race toward the bulletin board to see the topnotch. The last to arrive will be punished." She stopped walking and looked at the boy walking with her, she was about to complain when Gray sprinted. Everyone who saw them think they are cute, while some were wondering what has gotten to them. They are like middle schoolers chasing each other.

"Ha! I won." Gray said still panting from their little contest.

"Gray cheated."

"Huh?"

"You did not let Juvia answer before starting! She would've said no."

"Then, why did you ran after me?" He asked which made Juvia speechless. Her cheeks were red from running and uneven breathing. She is damn pretty, Gray thought. He turned his back to stare at something else. "Now for your punishment. You can be my slave for one week. Do my requirements, do the laundry or-" he was cut by the girl.

"Gray! Juvia is here you know. She can hear you." He faced her while laughing. His hands on his pocket looking for something. He took out a handkerchief, leaned toward her and wiped Juvia's face. It made the girl blush heavier. Feeling his own cheek, he quickly looked away to hide his face.

"You really think I let you do that? I still. have to think about it. We should go." He grabbed her hand and walk towards their next class.

"Why should Juvia be punished over something she did not agree in the first place." She mumbled enough for the raven haired man to hear. His lips formed into a smirk. "Gray forgot about the results."

"That can wait, besides she's our next professor."

In General Science class..

"Listens Brats! I might say you did well this, but do not put your hopes up. Ms. Lockser, as expected you are number one." The class applauded her. Polyusica's subject is not that easy to begin with. "And Fullbuster! I got surprised actually, you're number six. Your desire to play seems to fuel your study habit eh?"

"Almost, Gray, but not quite. Prepare your pocket, Juvia's ready to claim the reward." Juvia whispered to him which he grunted in response. "She wonders what goes well with strawberry milkshake. Chiffon cake perhaps? Juvia heard there's a very good pastry shop in the town." She is talking to herself but made sure the person sitting beside her hears it.

"Shit! Looks like you're gonna rip my wallet. Stupid bet."

**::::**

"Hey woman, you're taking advantage of this aren't you?" They just got to the their meeting place with the others from the near convenience store.

"Huh? What's Gray talking about?" She said eating the ice cream he bought for her. "Want some?" She offered.

"N-no thanks. Geez, you are richer than me but what's with being tight pocket."

"Wrong, Juvia thinks we are at the same level. She thinks there's nothing bad about that."

"Of course there is! Look at this." He showed the receipt of their - her - purchase.

Mira: Aww aren't they cute? Look at that blush form Gray.

Lucy: Yeah! I've been noticing them acting love birds for a while now.

Natsu: I wonder if they are together.

Loke: Ha! I bet not, knowing Gray he's too slow.

Gajeel: Tss. Juvia looks like she's enjoying.

Cana: Getting jealous big bro? Hey you two! Stop making a scene and come over here.

"Hey guys, I think I won't last for a month longer." Gray said while giving Juvia a look.

"It's your fault Snow cone. You know you can't win against Juvia when it comes to academics." After saying this, Natsu make a face.

"Wanna get your ass kicked, ash brain?" Now they are face to face with foreheads touching the other. Of course not until Gajeel separated them. "You are all talk." Then walk away smirking at them.

"Gajeel! Where are you going?" Levy called out.

"Didn't the drunkard told you? we have a club meeting. A special meeting." He said without looking back.

They both look at Cana but find her not.

"Where the hell did she gone to?"

"You mean Cana?" Lisanna said not lifting her gaze at her camera. "Her father called just now. She literally ran off after that."

The boys look at each other and nodded in understanding where they should be going. They left the place where the rest of the group chose to stay.

"So, Juvia. Are you and Gray an item?" Lucy started their mini interrogation.

In an instant the girl's face turned all red. "Huh? What that does mean? We are friends."

"Oh come one. You like him right?" Lisanna suddenly lose interest in her captures. Mirajane on the other hand, find it more interesting to only listen to what they are throwing at the taller blunette.

"Don't deny it Juvia. It pretty obvious." Levy also joined the conversation.

"Well, it is true that Juvia likes Gray. And now, there nothing really romantic between us."

"What if Gray likes you too? As far as I know, he find it hard to say what he feels. So instead of being verbal, he does it with action." Mira decided to participate in the fun.

"Yes, we have been with him since we were children. And never saw him behaving the way he does with you."

"Those are kind words, Levy, Mira. But, Juvia won't let her hopes up."

They nodded at what she had said although not convinced of the things they heard from Juvia.

**::::**

Basketball club room.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Loke arrive at the room and find that their coach and manager is still missing. They began bickering at each other again that made their upperclassman take action.

"You four stop! They might be arriving soon and we don't want to be reprimanded, do we?"

They say sorry quietly and give each other a we-will-deal-later look. In less than three minutes the club room door opened and revealed their coach followed by their manager who can't help but smile. Which is not good, its either they have a practice match with a stong team or they are going to face a tough training. And there is no way out.

"Hey boys, you'll have a practice match tomorrow. Lamia Scale. More likely you'll be pulled out after lunch."

"Be sure to be on your best condition, well that's all. You are dismissed." Gildarts adjourned their meeting.

Lamia Scale. Gray repeated many times in his head. How great.

**::::**

The next day..

In English class, Juvia and Gray arrived earlier, they sat beside each other in silence. He noticed that Juvia is looking for something in her bag.

"Juvia," he called while she hummed in response signalling him to continue, "are you serious about that one month? I'm nearly broke."

Juvia let out a giggle that made the man frown.

"Don't be silly. Juvia is over with that." She faced him when she finally saw what she's looking for. Gray was confused because she is handling him a bag with blue ribbon.

"Juvia made some cookies. And this is for Gray."

He took it from the giver and get one cookie. He stared at it with fascination.

"Thank you. You really shaped it like a basketball." He continued studying the said cookies. It is truly made with a delicate hands. Which Juvia did not fail to notice.

"Try it."

Hearing what she had said he took a bite. To say that it is like ordinary cookie is an understatement. She had made a basketball shaped without sacrificing its taste. Its crunchy on the outside but soft in the middle. In his life he never thought having taste such cookies. The girl's face is filled with an expectant look.

"It's good. I think its the best I have eaten so far. Have you tried it?"

"Yes. Actually Juvia made some for herself."

She took out a similar bag and showed it to him. Once again, he can't help himself stare. This time it is a butterfly. Yes. A butterfly with complete parts. Starting from the antennae up to the details of the wings.

"Juvia learned it when she's young. Sometimes she'll mess with the kitchen to the point that they will scold Juvia. The're looking for her everywhere only to find her covered with flour while a lot of ingredients are scattered all over."

"You love butterflies, don't you?"

"Juvia admires them so much. Unlike her, they reach different places. But now, Juvia feels like a butterfly exploring a vast garden."

He remained looking at her. She's somewhat a reserved person, but now she's talking about herself, which is very rare. He kind of feel happy because he's one of the few people that Juvia trust.

"Sorry, Juvia is talking too much."

"Don't be. Now I wanted to know more about you." With that said, Juvia's imagination went wild and fainted.

"Oi! What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

I am not sure if i spelled Polyusica correctly.

give me some feedback. will you?

-anchooovy (10.18.2014)


End file.
